Battle of Dulce
The Battle of Dulce is a major conflict between Loric and Mogadorians on Earth and occurs in the Dulce Government Base in New Mexico, a human facility controlled by the Mogadorians. This battle sees the union of a number of the Garde and their first encounter with Setrákus Ra, the Mogadorian leader. Prelude In Chicago, Four and Nine find a way to turn on the White Tablet which is revealed to be a tracking device of the other Garde and the Loric ships, one of which is in New Mexico. In India, Marina, Six, Ella and Crayton have united with Eight. Four, Eight and Nine all have the same dream telling them to go to New Mexico. The group in India is ambushed by mogadorians in the Loric Cave in the Himalayas and Crayton is killed, forcing the Garde to make a frantic group teleportation attempt. Six, who was not specifically holding Eight's hand, is teleported to New Mexico by herself and is picked up by the Government agents and taken into the base, while Eight, Marina and Ella teleport around the world until they eventually arrive in New Mexico. Ella discovers that she is a Telepath and can communicate with Six, discovering she is in trouble. Four, Nine and Bernie Kosar meet the group in the desert outside of the base. Conflict Forefront While held captive Six discovers that Setrákus Ra can tranform into anyone and the two battle. Six is defeated and trapped in a crystalised rock caused by Ra's whip. Ra transforms into Six and awaits the arrival of the Garde. The battle begins as Four, Marina, Eight, Nine, Ella and Bernie Kosar are faced against a convoy of government vehicles and helicopters, which they defend themselves against and force their way into the base through a secret entrance. Four is reunited with Sarah, who had been locked up and tortured for information. Four leaves Sarah in charge of watching Agent Walker who has been tied to a light fitting ready to be dealt with later. The present Garde enter a large room and find Setrákus Ra disguised as Six who stabs Eight through the chest and takes away their Legacies with the blue electricity from his hands. Marina is unable to heal Eight who is in a critical condition and so Four helps her take Eight away from the room, hoping to regain their legacies. This proves difficult as they are attacked by an army of Mogadorians. Nine withdraws his Pipe-staff and engages in a one on one fight with Setrákus now in his true form. Bernie Kosar transforms into a large beast and fights mogadorian soliders, though he is soon overwhelmed and dragged into a corner and bound in chains, and Ella is seen sneaking out of the room. Four is shot severly three times by a Mogadorian Cannon and falls. Meanwhile Nine has been struck with the Double-headed Whip and the black rock starts to spread over his body. Shortly after this, Sarah and Ella enter the room, Sarah clutching a cannon, and Ella gets close enough to Setrákus to throw a mysterious "Red Dart" at him, injuring him and restoring the Garde's Legacies. It is later revealed that the object was simply a broken piece of sword that Ella had charged. In anger Ra hits both Ella and Sarah with his Whip before they are subject to mogadorian fire. Four, in a bad condition losing a lot of blood with broken bones and ripped muscles, drags himself to Sarah's aid. Marina manages to heal him and he gets to Sarah and Ella, miraculously healing both of them. Eight, nearing the edge of death, is healed by Marina and procedes to teleport around the room destroying Mogadorians with a sword. With the return of their legacies and strength, both Nine and Six are able to break free from the rock encasing them. Bernie Kosar also breaks free from his chains. Six is reunited with Four and the team start to regroup, though Setrákus Ra and the Mogadorians vanish with a large bang (Adamus destroying the armory), leaving Nine stunned on his back. Four vows that they will all stay together and fight their way out of the Dulce base. Though this appears to be relatively simple as the base is destroyed through the use of Adam's Earthquake Generation. Behind the Scenes At the same time as the battle, Malcolm Goode and Adamus infiltrate the base speculating that Sam is held prisoner there. They find him and Adamus uses his Earthquake legacy (given by Number One) to fight off the advancing mogadorians, including his adopted brother Ivan, so that Sam and his father can escape. Adamus destroys the armory, killing the mogadorians and Ivan as well as trapping himself in the rubble. Adamus wakes up in the rubble and uses his legacy to clear the rubble to get out, he discovers an injured Mogadorian survivor and drags him out of the rubble. He also finds Dust, a Chimæra that had been held captive in the base. With Rex's information, Adam embarks on a mission to infiltrate Plum Island to rescue the other survivng Chimæra from Second Loric Ship. Aftermath Though the Garde did not sustain any casualties and left the battle unscathed, they were close to being defeated and would learn to be better prepared in the future, acknowledging the need to develop their legacies and become even stronger. Agent Purdy suffers from a heart-attack and dies, his body decomposes due to the MogPro in his system. Walker and many of his fellow agents watch in horror and decide against continuing to work for the Mogadorians and join the Garde. Mark James, travels to the Dulce base to try and find Sarah who had disappeared. He runs into Walker and her agents who are collecting anything they can salvage from the wreckage of the base. Lexa, having discovered that the Loric Ship that carried the nine Garde to Earth is located in Dulce, New Mexico (from Malcolm's White Tablet), formulates a plan to steal it. She arrives after the destruction caused by Adamus and finds the ship, evading a few Mogadorians that remain, she successfully escapes with the ship. Category:Events Category:Major Altercations Category:Lost File Events Category:The Rise of Nine Events Category:Lost Files Crossover Events